She-Wolf's Last Song
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Ce que Ned a trouvé à la Tour de la Joie.


Ned sentit son cœur se soulever alors qu'Arthur Dayne poussait son dernier soupir, la gorge transpercée par-derrière par le trident de Howland Reed. Un chevalier de la Garde Royale, l'Epée du Matin, mourant dans un combat déloyal… Un combat auquel Ned avait participé.

 _Lyanna. Tu fais ça pour Lyanna._

Comme pour le rappeler à la réalité, un cri perçant – un cri de femme – s'échappa de la tour.

 _Lya !_

Se détournant du chevalier par terre, Ned entreprit de grimper l'escalier menant à la tour quatre à quatre, les entrailles tordues d'appréhension – sa sœur n'était pas du genre à crier, même pas lorsqu'elle s'était cassé le bras en tombant de cheval lorsqu'elle avait sept ans, qu'est-ce qui se passait donc pour qu'elle crie ?

 _Qu'est-ce que Rhaegar lui a fait ?_

Les marches le conduisirent jusqu'à une porte entrouverte qu'il s'empressa de pousser, brandissant son épée avec la vague intention de fendre en deux jusqu'au nombril le responsable des cris de sa sœur. Mais le spectacle qu'il trouva à l'intérieur de la pièce le fit piler net sur le seuil.

Lyanna était allongée sur un lit, la tête rejetée en arrière et gémissante, tandis qu'une paysanne penchait la tête entre ses cuisses.

Ned comprenait vite. Et il avait réussi à espionner la naissance de son cadet Benjen, une expérience des plus éclairantes pour le gamin qu'il avait été.

 _Lya, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

« …Ned ? »

Lyanna avait tourné la tête, juste assez pour voir son frère bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et le dévisageait de ses yeux gris d'orage fiévreux, mi-confus mi-ravis.

Le jeune Stark retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, et deux enjambées l'amenèrent au chevet de sa sœur.

« Ned » répéta Lya dans un hoquet, ses lèvres hésitant entre le sourire et la grimace de douleur. « Juste à temps – ah ! – juste à temps pour ta nièce. »

Ned ne pipa mot, trop ahuri par l'énormité de la situation, et se contenta de prendre la main brûlante de Lyanna qui continuait à babiller.

« Ta petite nièce, Ned. Ma petite louve. Elle s'appellera Visenya, Rhaegar – _ah !_ – a insisté… Il faut une Visenya. Pour Aegon et Rhaenys. »

 _Aegon et Rhaenys_. Ned sentit son cœur lui remonter la trachée et presser derrière ses lèvres. Lyanna eut un sanglot sec.

« Ned, ils sont morts, pas vrai ? Ser Arthur – ah ! – disait… Rhaegar. Les bébés d'Elia Martell. Tous morts. C'est vrai ? »

 _Tes bambins ? Du frai de dragon, voilà !_ Les mots tintèrent cruellement dans la mémoire de Ned, accompagnés d'une bouffée métallique de sang, et par la vision de cadavres enroulés dans des capes cramoisis. Il serra la mâchoire, tâchant de se concentrer sur la chaleur de la main de Lya.

« Mon bébé… Tu la protégeras, Ned ? Ta – _ah !_ – petite nièce ? Tu promets, Ned ? »

Le jeune homme n'eut guère le loisir de répondre car Lyanna se tendit brusquement, et quelques secondes plus tard, une odeur fraîche de sang vint se mêler au parfum des roses bleues décorant la pièce tandis qu'un faible miaulement se faisait entendre.

La paysanne se redressa, tenant entre ses bras un nouveau-né rougeaud, le crâne recouvert de fines mèches noircies de fluide amniotique.

« C'est un fils, m'dame. »

Lya battit des paupières.

« Ça devait être une fille » protesta-elle faiblement.

« Ben c'qu'il a entre les jambes, c'est là et bien là » répondit la paysanne, repositionnant l'enfant dans ses bras pour montrer la preuve.

Le bambin gigota mais n'émit pas un son. Lyanna éclata de rire.

« Mon petit loup » souffla-t-elle, les yeux mouillés d'hilarité et d'épuisement. « Il en fait une Visenya ! Hein, Ned ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas : dans ses pensées surnageaient les corps des enfants de Rhaegar, l'image de Benjen à peine né, la lettre de Vivesaigues lui annonçant la naissance de son fils par Catelyn Tully.

 _Je savais qu'un jour, j'aurais des neveux et nièces par Lya ou Bran ou Ben, mais pas comme ça. Dieux, certainement pas comme ça._

Toujours muet, il regarda la sage-femme déposer le bébé sur la poitrine de Lyanna avant de se pencher à nouveau entre les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il la vit pâlir.

Lyanna pâlissait également, sa main refroidissant dans celle de son frère.

« Ned ? Je crois… que je vais pas rentrer à Winterfell avec toi. »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! » répondit Ned, trébuchant sur ses mots. « J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour toi. Et ton enfant… il lui faut une mère. »

Lyanna eut un faible sourire.

« Il aura un oncle Ned. Tu t'occuperas de lui, hein ? Promets-moi, Ned. »

« Lya… »

« Promets. Tu protégeras mon petit loup. Mon petit dragon. Promets-moi, Ned. »

Elle souriait et elle le regardait de ses yeux gris d'orage auxquels il n'avait jamais su, jamais voulu dire non.

« C'est promis, Lya » jura-t-il. « C'est promis. Lya ? Lya ? »

Mais Lyanna ne parla plus.


End file.
